Double Dose
by Aureate Wings
Summary: Snow finds himself in the tryst of two unsuspected seductresses. Ménage à trois?...SHH! Serah has no idea. Rated T. Snow's POV


Snow finds himself in the tryst of two unsuspected seductresses. Ménage à trois?...shhh! Snow's POV-

**For the first **time in at least a year, Snow Villiers found life to be as pleasant as the New Bodhum breeze. Not only was he back at home with his bride-to-be, but Lightning had made a triumphant return to their second home. Life at the NORA House was one bound for prosperous longevity, but for Snow - boredom.

Things in New Bodhum had begun to heat up recently, since the surviving Purge victims managed to organize a mass emigration for the remaining citizens of Cocoon. Snow had enjoyed the vigor of risky business and the constant threat that could be availed with the sheer power of of his fists. With the population increasing by the hundreds, New Bodhum quickly transitioned from a small-town settlement to a capitol seaside city. New homes lined the coast as several businesses sprang up along the coast. The NORA House had also received considerable improvements. Despite the hype of New Bodhum's advancement, his loved ones were simply happy to be safe from the fate that had required Etro's intervention to rewrite. As for Snow, the new construction interfered with the excitement of monster threats; Snow was just aching to get his hands dirty.

He knew all too well that it was Saturday night, and for his fiancee, all that meant was "girl's night out" - her petty girly excuse to get Fang and Vanille to drag Lightning to a dance club. He sighed in the open living room, watching as Serah took Lightning's hand and urged her out of the door in a shimmering outfit. Snow had certainly got a kick of "Big Sis" muttering out of the door with a sour look in her shimmering dress. He would rather have had Serah to himself for the night, but Lebreau giggled from behind the bar and prodded, "You should just go with her!" Easy for her to say, the coy little bartender.

Snow winked at Lebreau and walked outside along the boardwalk, trying to decide where to spend his Saturday evening. He scanned the crowd, but Serah was gone. The sun had already gone down, and the street was alive with people walking this way and that, gathering and chatting, enjoying the night. Tilting his head skyward, Snow admired the distant Cocoon lighting the night sky in a nocturnal beacon of icy blue.

"Hey! Snow!" greeted a familiar voice ahead. Gadot's brawny figure strode toward him.

"Gadot! What's up, dude?" he said, grinning and raising his palm to return a high-five.

"Man, there's this new bar that Maqui said opened about a week ago. Wanna check it out? Where's Serah?" Gadot looked around, still upbeat.

"Hey," Snow shrugged sheepishly, "she and the girls are doing their own thing tonight, I guess." Gadot hummed his understanding. They took off in a dash to the bar. Snow might've been a big man, but Gadot was literally a powerhouse, and Snow laughed aloud trying to catch up.

"Man," he said loudly between breaths, "You must really need a drink!"  
"Don't we all?" Gadot laughed as they threaded through the passers-by. "Here we go," he announced satisfactorily within half a block. Snow surveyed the dive, getting a feel for its seedy posters, hard rock, and exotic dancers swaying and twirling themselves around poles.

Snow cuffed Gadot's shoulder, exchanging grins. "My kinda place!" he said loudly above the noise, surveying the dark room with busy tables and skimpy skirts. Snow raised his eyebrows as one lucky man was getting an on-stage lap dance.

"Still worried about Serah?" Gadot yelled jokingly as one server latched onto his arm with her eyes fixed on him. Snow shook his head incredulously. Where the hell had Gadot taken him?! was all he could think as his friend was cornered by the girl.

Snow felt a pang of guilt brace him as he thought of Serah, and remembering that she was at a club didn't help cloud his conscience. Not wanting to spoil the relationship with his fiancee, Snow downed one beer and left with a bit of disappointment lingering. _She was probably enjoying herself_, Snow imagined.

**"Ow-owwww!" came** Vanille's gleeful catcall. Next to her, Serah held a cocktail between her fingers, laughing uncontrollably as she playfully ground her hips into Vanille's. House music pumped through their ears as the two girls lost themselves in the moment.

From the bar, Lightning's eyes widened, taking a sip of her martini as she watched the two in disbelief. Fang smirked next to her. "Would you believe those two?" she said in smooth rhetoric.

"Serah...you're a changed woman!" Vanille shouted, equally intoxicated.

This of course, initiated another outburst of drunken laughter from Serah. "You're so...ssoft!" she slurred. When the music transitioned to some velvet-voiced vixen murmuring her song above the tune, the girls grew suddenly serious and embraced, holding held their glasses to each others' lips in a love-drunk exchange.

"Oh for crying out loud," Fang cracked, snickering when Lightning's jaw dropped. 

**When Snow returned** to the NORA House, Lebreau was busy serving drinks and keeping light conversation with customers. Snow waved a wordless greeting to her and went to his bedroom. Neither sulking nor smiling, he simply wanting to brood in solitude over his engagement.

He opened the door to find two slender women facing each other with their long legs interlocked, a dim lamp casting the only light in the room. Snow watched in awe and amazement as they scissored on his bed, rhythmically pressing their naked bodies into each other. One had inky smooth skin, the other shimmering white. _Nix and Styria? How the hell...?_ Snow thought in bewilderment. Apparently unaware of him, his eidolons continued their intimacy in odd silence, their faces contorting with pleasure being their only reaction. When Snow got close to the action, unwilling to believe his fortune, the twin Shiva sisters stopped and surveyed him, exchanging fervent looks and seizing him onto the bed.

"Whoa whoa, girls-" Snow hedged, already immensely turned on.

Nix pressed her pearly hand to his mouth in voiceless laughter and helped Styria strip him of his clothing. _They weren't exactly human, so no big deal, right?_ Snow reasoned. He couldn't help shivering when Nix grazed his ear with her teeth._ They felt human, though_. Styria had grabbed hold of his arousal and took the length of him down her throat. Snow groaned helplessly as she pleasured him. Nix deftly pinned his wrists to the headboard with her hands and began to tease him, nibbling his neck. The two female eidolon had him reeling with ecstasy. Styria's incessant flick of the tongue made his body tremble.

"Take it, baby," he whispered hotly. Styria's glittering eyes lit up in delight as she deftly took the length of him in her throat once again and allowed him to thrust himself deeper. She was so good, he couldn't suppress his voice any longer. Nix teased him with her untouchable slender body rubbing sensuously against him. He climaxed with surprising force, but the pair were ready for him. Styria never swallowed the ejaculate that filled her mouth, but instead approached Nix and shared it with her in a warm and salty kiss. Leaving their master on the bed, they equipped their armor and continued their lascivious kisses in the corner. Snow watched them incredulously.

Suddenly the door burst open with a crash. In the dark Snow could see the glimmering reflections of Serah's dress. She stumbled drunkenly to Snow and smiled.

"We had fun," she murmured.

He cleared his throat. "Really, sweetheart?" Snow tried to stay calm and from the corner of his eye the Shiva sisters were stealthily slipping out of the room, still silently giggling. He sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

Serah erupted into laughter. "_Snow_, I _love_ it when your shirt's off!" She said a bit loudly, yanking off her own dress. Stunned by the fact that Serah was in the nude, he thanked the goddess for his luck. She couldn't stop giggling as she crawled onto the bed and pleaded "Do me, Snow!" in his ear.

If this was how every girls' night out would end, he could definitely get used to it.

...

_**Please review! (:**_


End file.
